Les erreurs du futur
by ChilyPlumette
Summary: Hermione retourne dans le passé afin de détruire les 8 Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Elle abandonne sa vie pour vivre dans cette époque qui n'est pas la sienne. Parviendra-t-elle à offrir à ses amis une vie loin de la guerre qu'elle sera donc la seule à avoir connue ?
1. Avant propos

Bonjour à tous

Me voici revenue avec une fiction qui je pense contiendra entre 20 et 30 chapitres. Elle est plutôt sombre par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude mais elle me tenait vraiment à coeur. Je précise que cela sera avant tout une fiction centré sur la trame, l'intrigue présentée dans le prologue et non pas centrée sur l'histoire d'amour qu'Hermione connaîtra, qui sera seulement au second plan. Elle n'est en effet pas retourner dans le passé pour batifoler, et ce qu'elle a vécu durant l'année de ses 17 ans ne lui permet sûrement pas de s'écarter de cette quête.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire. J'ai essayé de rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages, en espérant avoir réussi. L'orthographe n'étant pas forcément mon fort, si vous proposez vos talents de bêta je ne serais pas contre ^^

Je vous tendrais au courant de l'avancée de l'histoire et de mon écriture dans ce chapitre en le mettant à jour régulièrement ! Je pense poster environ toute les semaines, ou tout les 10 jours. Bisous !

**DISCLAMER** : Evidement, RIEN ne m'appartient et tout est la propriété de notre reine à tous, J.K. Rowling. Cette femme que je ne cesserait jamais d'admirer pour avoir réussis à offrir autant aux gens avec un simple livre (pas si simple que ça tout de même). Merci.

**RATED** **T**, car comme je l'ai précisé cette fiction est plutôt sombre, et je préfère prévenir que guérir.

**MAJ du 22/12** : Je vous poste aujourd'hui le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous !

**MAJ du 01/01** : Bonne année à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre pour fêter le début de cette année correctement ! :)

**MAJ 10/01 : **Aujourd'hui, je met en ligne le chapitre 2. Désolée pour le petit retard que j'ai pris mais ces derniers jours je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire. Et puis je me suis dis que finalement, ça aussi faisait partie de ma liberté et que je n'allais pas m'arrêter pour leur donner raison ! Alors, j'ai passé ma journée à travailler mon chapitre pour vous l'offrir ce soir ! Allez profitez bien ! Moi je vais au travail :D


	2. Prologue, là où la fin commença

Hermione monta les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles aussi vite qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Enjambant les marches quatre à quatre, elle faillit tomber plus d'une fois, mais se rattrapa à chaque fois à la rampe. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve avant d'aller sur-le-champ de bataille ! Il le fallait absolument ! Le temps pressait tellement... Ron était parti chercher le crochet du basilic et Harry était Merlin seul savait où dans cet immense château. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve pendant qu'ils étaient occupés. Il le fallait vraiment. La jeune fille s'approcha de ce qui était autrefois son lit lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante ici. Elle essaya de pousser le lourd matelas, mais n'y parvint pas. Empoignant sa baguette, elle l'envoya contre le mur d'un sort informulé. Elle posa immédiatement ses yeux sur le sommier pour chercher ce qu'elle convoitait tant, le coeur battant du stress de la possibilité qu'elle ne soit plus là. Et elle la trouva enfin : une petite boîte en bois sombre coincée entre deux lattes de sommier. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours là. L'ouvrant, elle prit le Retourneur de Temps qui trônait sur un petit coussin à l'intérieur. Elle le passa d'un geste machinal autour de son cou et le dissimula habilement sous son pull. Enfin elle tira d'une main tremblante la lettre qui était elle aussi dans la boite, cette lettre qui avait changé sa vie l'année dernière lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu à Poudlard, le lendemain de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, livrée par Fumseck. Elle la relut pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois de sa vie.

_Cher Miss Granger,_

_Vous avez toujours été une élève brillante, c'est pourquoi je vais malheureusement vous demander d'accomplir une lourde mission, que je m'en veux vraiment de vous imposer. A l'heure où vous devrez accomplir cette mission, je serais mort, tué par Severus. Je me doute que vous vous posez des questions, mais ne dites pas à Harry que je suis au courant pour Severus. Il faut qu'il croit le contraire. Pour le bien de tous. Et je vous demanderai de bien vouloir jouer le jeu de sa culpabilité, autant pour le bien de Harry que pour celui de Severus. Cette mission dont je vous parle n'aura peut-être jamais lieu, mais rien n'est sûr._

_Cette mission part du fait que j'ai récemment découvert des indices inquiétants. Il est en effet possible que je me sois trompé au sujet du nombre d'Horcruxes qu'a créé Tom. Nous pensions qu'il y en avait sept, les indices dont je vous parle me font penser à l'existence d'un huitième. N'en parlez surtout pas à Harry ! Rien n'est sûr. C'est d'ailleurs beaucoup moins sûr que l'existence de "seulement" sept Horcruxes. Mais je ne peux cependant pas ignorer cette possibilité, cela s'avèrerait beaucoup trop risqué pour la survie du Monde sorcier._

_S'il s'avère néanmoins que j'ai raison et qu'un huitième Horcruxe existe, il vous faudra accomplir quelque chose qui changera votre vie à jamais. Quelque chose que je m'en veux de vous demander. Mais vous avez le profil idéal pour cette mission... Je vais vous demander de renoncer à votre existence et de repartir dans le passé, grâce à ce pendentif que je vous ai joint et que -je pense- vous reconnaissez. Revenez dans le passé et faites-moi part des Horcruxes. Revenez en 1977. Au moment où Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant, mais surtout ce moment où il a créé son dernier Horcruxe. Il vous faudra changer le futur à jamais._

_Je pense que vous avez compris qui était le septième Horcuxes de Voldemort : Harry. Il l'a créé involontairement. Gardez cela pour vous tant qu'Harry ne l'aura pas compris lui-même, ou de la bouche de Severus. Je vous en prie. Le huitième que je soupçonne pourrait être un portrait de Voldemort, dans lequel il aurait placé un bout de son âme. Prenez bien note de tout ceci, les différents Horcruxes ainsi que les lieux où ils se trouvent. Vous devrez me faire un rapport complet et précis en 1977. Cependant, cette mission implique des responsabilités autres..._

_Le problème, c'est que vous ne pourrez plus jamais revenir. Jamais. Vous existerez, bien entendu. Mais uniquement à partir de 1977. Vous ne naîtrez finalement jamais, en effet, vos parents n'aurons aucun souvenir de vous et ne vous concevrons jamais. Vous serez hors de tout cela. Un élément extérieur au temps dans lequel il vit. Sans naissance. Apparaissant à un moment précis et suivant sa route. Vous serez seule, Miss Granger. Vraiment seule. Dans une époque bien éloignée de la vôtre. Aussi je ne vous oblige à rien. Ce sera votre choix. J'espère néanmoins que vous comprenez l'importance capitale de cette mission. Je suis désolé de laisser une si lourde charge sur vos épaules. Soyez forte, comme vous l'avez toujours été._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Une fois sa relecture finit, elle attrapa sa baguette et diminua la lettre, afin de la dissimuler sur elle. L'heure de la bataille finale était arrivée. Le moment de vérité sur le nombre d'Horcruxes aussi. Nous étions le 1er mai 1998 au soir, et Hermione savait que la nuit serait longue, et que cette nuit déterminerai sa vie future. La jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son dortoir, prenant quelques minutes pour se recueillir dans ce lieu qu'elle connaissait par coeur, puis elle se tourna vers les escaliers, prête à rejoindre ses amis. Prête à se battre. Elle se rendit dans le Hall d'un pas lent, prenant le temps de regarder le château qui était en pleine effervescence. Elle connaissait ces couloirs par coeur. Ici, la salle où elle avait lancé son premier sortilège. Là-bas, le couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Plus loin, à droite, les toilettes des filles où elle avait assommé le troll des cavernes avec Harry et Ron... Tellement de souvenirs... Son coeur se serra. Tout se jouait cette nuit. Elle serra le retourneur de temps très fort dans sa main gauche, jusqu'à ce que ces articulations blanchissent. Passant devant une fenêtre, la Gryffondor jeta un oeil au bouclier qui protégait Poudlard des attaques des Mangemorts et qui semblait sur le point de disparaître à tout instant. C'était pour bientôt. La fin était proche, la tension palpable. Elle arriva finalement dans le Hall et vit Ron et Harry, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient réussi à tuer l'Horcruxe, qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle enregistra cette information. Ron annonça d'un ton plutôt optimiste pour la situation qu'il ne manquait plus que le serpent, et que ce serait fini. Hermione lui offrit un sourire optimiste, même si, au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de vomir. Il ne restait pas que le serpent. Il restait Harry. Et peut-être ce fameux tableau. Peut-être.

Hermione aperçut Ginny un peu plus loin et la rejoignit pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire au revoir, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Ils allaient tous en avoir besoin. Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde s'enlaçait, se souhaitait bonne chance. C'était le moment des adieux. La brunette vit Miss Weasley serrer un à un ses enfants contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle attrapa Harry et le serra très fort à son tour. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci laissa échapper un petit sourire triste pour aller finalement se blottir dans les bras de cette femme au grand coeur. La jeune fille savait qu'elle avait encore moins de chances que quiconque de revoir les gens qu'elle aimait. Si Voldemort gagnait, elle repartait dans le passé, si elle mourrait, la question était réglée, et même si l'Ordre gagné, et qu'elle survivait elle aussi... Qui, de ses amis, serait encore là ? Elle les observa un à un. Harry, yeux dans les yeux avec Ginny, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Ron, avec Fred et George, qui essayaient de rassurer leurs mère. Luna, en compagnie de Neville, qui observait le bouclier d'un air inquiet. Remus et Tonks, enlacés amoureusement... Hermione eut une pensée pour ses parents. Elle leur adressa un message d'amour par la pensée.

L'heure arriva finalement et Hermione regarda le professeur MacGonagall donnait ses instructions à tout va. Elle forma les groupes d'attaques, leurs indiquant leurs lieux de combat. Puis elle effectua quelques rappels de bases en matières de combat. Elle conclut son discours par "Soyez forts, soyez braves. Vous êtes ici et je vous en remercie. Que Merlin veille sur vous, je vous souhaite bonne chance mes amis.". Hermione applaudit, comme les autres. Pourtant, elle se sentait tellement... hors du temps. Tellement hors de l'effervescence qui régnait en ces lieux. Elle avait ... peur. Elle était comme dans un cocon, car elle savait des choses que tout le monde ignorait. Elle sentait le sang battre dans ses oreilles. Elle avait vraiment envie de vomir. Car la jeune fille était la seule à savoir le peu de chances de victoires qu'ils avaient. Si Dumbledore pensait qu'il était possible qu'il y ait 8, et non 7 Horcruxes, c'est qu'il y en avait 8. Et dans ce cas-là, tous ses amis allaient mourir ce soir, et elle, elle allait partir les sauver dans une mission qui changerait sa vie pour toujours. Car au fond d'elle, elle savait que son directeur avait raison. Il avait toujours eu raison. Toujours.

Puis, sans que cela ne surprenne vraiment quelqu'un, le bouclier disparu. Hermione tourna les yeux vers Harry et Ron, puis les prit dans ses bras. Les garçons la serrèrent contre eux. Câlin à trois. C'est ce que disait toujours sa mère... Hermione était maintenant beaucoup plus petite qu'eux deux, aussi leva-t-elle ses yeux chocolats remplient d'inquiétude vers ceux de ses amis et dit d'une voix tremblante :

**- Faites attention à vous. Je vous aime. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui, on se retrouve tout à l'heure,** la rassura Harry.

Hermione empoigna sa baguette et s'avança vers le petit groupe dont elle faisait partie. Elle combattrait au côté de Neville, Dean, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Remus et Kingsley. Ils se concertèrent tous du regard et prirent la direction du parc, où les Mangemorts avançaient déjà. Les deux camps s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis le combat commença. Le parc du château était rempli de cris, de sang et de pleurs. Les jets de lumières volaient partout. L'air était chargé d'électricité. Hermione combattait rageusement, ayant mis ses préoccupations de côté pour se concentrer sur une seule chose : sa survie. Il fallait qu'elle défende sa vie, la sienne et celle de ses amis. Aussi, elle esquivait, stupéfixait, courrait, sautait, ... Elle se battit en duel avec un mangemort masqué qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Il lui lança un Configro qui l'aurait fait explosé si elle ne s'était pas jetée au sol avec une vivacité insoupçonnée. Leur duel dura longtemps, une vingtaine de minutes. Mais la jeune fille finit par réussir à viser sa main droit avec un Cracbadaboum. La main du mangemort tombe au sol, coupée nette. Un filet de sang commença à s'écouler de la plaie. Elle le stupéfixa, et essaya d'ignorer l'envie subite de vomir qui montait dans sa gorge.

Sans regarder la main ensanglantée sur le sol, elle rejoint Mrs Weasley, au bord de la forêt interdite, qui était en duel avec Greyback et qui peinait à prendre le dessus. Elle avait presque oublié sa propre mission, ne pensant qu'à l'instant présent. Ne pensant qu'à survivre. Hermione et Mrs Weasley finirent par mettre le loup-garou en déroute, et Mrs Weasley repartit aider sa fille, en remerciant Hermione. La jeune fille allait la suivre, quand elle reçut un sortilège qui lui causa une large plaie sur la cuisse droite. Rosier. Hermione serra les dents et engagea le duel, tout en essayant d'ignorer le liquide chaud qui coulait le long de sa cuisse droite. Elle finit par l'emporter au bout d'un certain temps grâce au sortilège Duro, qui lui permit de changer son adversaire en pierre. Était-il toujours vivant ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier. Sa conscience s'en remettrait. Elle stupéfixa deux Mangemorts et évita un sort de mort qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Puis soudain, le cri qu'elle redoutait retentit. Le cri de joie d'un certain mage noir. Son sang se glaça. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. Le cri de joie d'un mage noir qui venait de mettre un coup de pied dans le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami.

**- Non …**, murmura doucement la jeune fille.

Elle attendit qu'il se relève. C'est ce qui était prévu. Voldemort tuerait sa part de lui en Harry, puis Harry le tuerait. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, c'était Voldemort qui était debout, et non son meilleur ami. Harry... Hermione sentit son corps trembler. Elle était secouée par des tremblements incontrôlables, de la tête au pied. Tous les combats avaient cessé. Tous observaient la scène. Certains avec un air émerveillé et un grand sourire, d'autre avec un air horrifié, les larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille aperçut Ginny, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle, tomber à genoux, le visage ravagé par le chagrin et l'incompréhension. Voldemort, tout sourire, prit la parole :

**- Voyez-vous, mes amis**, comment le Mage Noir, **Potter pensait avoir percé mon secret. Il pensait avoir été plus malin que moi. Dumbledore pensait avoir été plus malin que moi. Pourtant, étonnement, tous les deux sont morts. Car, plus malin que moi, c'est impossible. J'ai pris, depuis bien longtemps, mes précautions afin de mener ce projet qui est le mien jusqu'à son terme. J'ai des secrets. De sombres secrets. 8 sombres secrets que j'ai toujours protégés.**

Hermione ressentit ce discours comme une gifle. 8. Il venait de prononcer le nombre 8. Il avait donc conscience du fait qu'Harry en était un. Et le portrait existait. Toujours tremblant, elle recula lentement sous le couvert des arbres afin de mettre à exécution le plan de son directeur. Elle sauverait ce présent. Elle sauverait ses amis. Ignorant le mage noir qui continuait sa litanie, elle recula lentement vers la forêt interdite, tout en remarquant quelques corps sans vies qui lui étaient familier : Neville, l'un des jumeaux, Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Dean, Flitwick, ... Son coeur se serra et elle se détourna de la scène pour s'enfoncer en courant dans le bois. Personne ne l'avait vu. Elle courut. Longtemps. Ignorant les cris qui avaient repris. Ignorant le feu qui semblait brûler près du château, elle courut. Encore, et encore. Elle finit par atterrir dans une clairière et elle trébucha sur une racine. Elle resta à terre, à bout de souffle. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sa cuisse lacérée était en feu. Elle retira son pull pour l'enrouler autour de sa cuisse, afin d'éponger le sang. Elle aperçut la cicatrice sur son bras. "Sang-de-Bourbe". Rageusement elle balança son pull au loin. Elle regarda le ciel. Son ciel. Une dernière fois. Puis elle se saisit du pendentif et commença à tourner le petit sablier tout en comptant le nombre de tours qui lui permettraient d'arriver aux alentours de la rentrée 1977. Elle essaya d'ignorer ses larmes, sa profonde tristesse, la douleur qui remontait de sa jambe ainsi que le fait qu'elle abandonnait sa vie à jamais. Mais elle se demanda, tout en tournant, quelle vie. Quelle vie abandonnait-elle ? Il n'y avait plus de vie ici. Seulement les ténèbres et la mort. Elle avait le pouvoir de changer ça. Elle avait le devoir de changer ça. Elle devait sauver Harry, elle devait tous les sauver. Elle devait empêcher Voldemort de vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et pour cela elle devait donner les informations au Dumbledore du passé, qui pourrait tuer les Horcruxes un à un avec l'aide de l'Ordre de l'époque.

La jeune fille finit par arriver au nombre de tour nécessaire. Elle relâcha le pendentif et la magie opéra. Elle vit le temps défiler devant ses yeux à toute vitesse pendant plusieurs minutes, puis soudain le paysage se stabilisa. Elle vacilla, la tête lui tournait après ce long voyage. Son estomac se manifesta et elle vomit. Trop d'émotion en une soirée pour ressortir indemne. Elle se releva lentement et s'appuya à un arbre pour reprendre contenance. Son jean était déchiré et trempait de sang au niveau de sa cuisse. La jeune fille avait aussi de nombreuses coupures au visage dues à sa course dans les bois. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang et elle fut surprise de remarquer que c'est parce qu'elle avait l'arcade ouverte. L'odeur métallique du sang lui donnait encore la nausée. Hermione savait qu'elle devait se rendre au château, mais alors qu'elle allait se laisser tomber au sol pour prendre quelques minutes afin de se remettre de son voyage, elle entendit un long hurlement déchiré la forêt. Paniquée, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. La pleine lune. 1977. Remus. Loup-Garou.

Ce cheminement de pensée se fit rapidement dans son esprit. Surtout qu'elle était recouverte de sang. Recouverte de la tête au pied. Même elle en sentait l'odeur. Alors lui ... Pourquoi s'était-elle autant enfoncée dans la forêt ? Elle ne pouvait plus courir, elle avait vraiment trop mal à la cuisse pour cela. La jeune fille essaya d'estimer la distance qui la séparait du château. Trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle y arrive à temps. Elle essaya néanmoins, boitant, sautant parfois à cloche pied. Elle fit le plus vite possible. Mais elle entendait les hurlements se rapprocher. Et bientôt ils furent tout proche. Elle s'arrêta, sortie sa baguette. La main tremblante, elle jeta un lumos malheureux. La lumière se fit sur les alentours et elle le vit. Remus, en loup-garou. Comme elle l'avait vu en troisième année. Quoique ces poils étaient beaucoup plus roux qu'en troisième année. Est-ce que les poils des loups-garous blanchissaient avec l'âge, comme les cheveux des humains ? Réflexion stupide. Hermione se gifla mentalement. Elle avait d'autres problèmes que la teinte des poils de Remus.

La jeune fille essaya de s'éloigner doucement de lui. En reculant lentement, les paumes en avant comme pour le retenir. Elle sentait un filer de sueur froide lui descendre le long du dos. Remus grogna. Hermione avala difficilement sa salive... Une idée. Il lui fallait une idée. Trop tard. Remus bondit, visant sa cuisse ensanglantée. Hermione ne put retenir le cri de peur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent, dans l'attente de l'impact. Mais il n'y eut pas d'impact. Un chien noir avait bondit et s'était interposé entre elle et lui. Il grognait maintenant en direction du loup-garou. Sirius. Il était vivant, à cette époque... Si seulement Harry avait pu venir avec elle ! Il aurait été tellement heureux... Le loup-garou sembla se calmer quelque peu en sa présence et Hermione en profita pour reculer doucement quand soudain elle se sentit soulevée de terre. Ses fesses atterrir sur le dos d'un animal qui partit au galop en direction du château. Un cerf. James. Le père de Harry.

"Je crois que pour l'entrée discrète et incognito, c'est loupé...", pensa-t-elle. Le cerf la conduisit jusqu'au porte du château ou Hermione descendit de son dos. Elle le regarda, sachant qu'elle devait se conduire comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un élève de l'école. Elle leva la main et lui caressa le flanc.

**- Merci… **

Le cerf se cabra et repartie en direction du bois. Hermione se tourna vers les portes du château. Il était maintenant temps d'aller trouver Dumbledore. Et de faire ce pour quoi elle était venue.


	3. Chapitre 1, le temps de se remettre

_Merci de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire et voici donc la suite !_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant !_

_Merci à **Narda** pour m'avoir fait me rendre compte d'une incohérence ;)_

* * *

><p>Hermione entra dans le Hall du château. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était encore en place, comme dans son souvenir... du futur. Rien n'avait changé exceptée la silhouette qui se trouvait au centre du hall, dans une chemise de nuit assez originale. Dumbledore. Il était vu d'un bonnet de nuit bleu roi, et d'une longue robe de chambre ouverte. Et il la regardait avec un sourire énigmatique, qui l'effaça quand il remarqua l'état général dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sa cuisse ouverte et en très mauvais état général, dégoulinante de sang, son visage constellé de coupures, avec son arcade ouverte qui avait laissé une traîné de sang séchée le long de sa tempe. Elle était surtout pâle à faire peur, épuisée par un bon de 21 ans dans le passé. Hermione sentit sa pression redescendre quand elle retrouva ce sorcier, qui était comme en son temps, même s'il semblait certes un peu plus jeune. Un pli perplexe barra le front du vieux sorcier qui s'approcha de la jeune fille chancelante.<p>

**- Il va falloir m'expliquer ce que vous faits ici Miss, mais avant, nous allons faire un détour par l'infirmerie.**

**- Non… Il est urgent que je vous parle…**

Hermione s'étonna de sa voix si faible et si tremblante. Apparemment, seule l'adrénaline lui permettait de mener sa mission à bien. Elle aurait tout le temps de se reposer plus tard. Elle prit la direction du bureau du directeur sous son regard étonné. Il la suivit silencieusement. La jeune fille se planta devant la statue et attendit que le directeur prononce le mot de passe.

**- Bertie Crochu.**

Hermione monta difficilement les marches, claudiquant à cause de sa cuisse. Elle serra les dents et se força au silence. Sa mission d'abord, le soulagement ensuite. Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir s'écrouler dans les fauteuils du bureau de directeur. Celui-ci prit place derrière l'immense meuble de chêne et fit face à la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer un rafraîchissement, une boisson chaude, ou tout autre chose, mais Hermione le devança :

**- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 17 ans, et je viens du futur. Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas vraiment la force de faire une grande conversation... Votre vous du futur m'envoie ici afin d'empêcher la guerre qui fait rage en mon temps. Je suis parti de mon époque il y a un peu près 1 heure. Nous étions la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998. J'aimerais savoir si je suis bien en 1977 ?**

**- Et bien Miss Granger, oui. Nous sommes la nuit du 10 au 11 octobre 1977.**

Hermione soupira de soulagement et repris son explication :

**- Je pense que vous avez eut vent du nouveau nom que se donne Tom Jedusor, c'est en réalité plus qu'un nom. De mon temps, il est devenu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et a décimé le monde moldu et né-moldu. Tout a commencé ainsi ...**

Et Hermione commença son long récit. L'avènement de Lord Voldemort, et sa chute, avec Harry. La prophétie, les années de paix et son retour. Le sort qu'il a utilisé, la mort de Sirius, et la propre mort de Dumbledore, en réalité tué sur l'ordre de Severus. Mais surtout le principal. Les huit Horcruxes. Son récit fut long. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Partout. Mais elle devait mener cette mission a bien. Après, tout serait enfin terminé. Et elle pourrait s'endormir, comme Harry et Ron... Oh Harry... Ron... Après presque une heure sans s'interrompre, Hermione inclina la tête, signe que son récit était fini. Elle tendit la lettre que Dumbledore lui avait écrite en guise de preuve. Le directeur la parcourut des yeux et la posa sur le bureau. Dumbledore joignit ses mains et sonda du regard la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle avait les vêtements déchirés, elle était pleine de terre et de sang, étrange mélange qui lui donnait un air macabre. Il regarda de haut en bas cette jeune personne, beaucoup trop jeune pour ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il regardait, depuis presque une heure, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues,. Il se demandait si elle avait conscience qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Ses larmes traçaient deux sillons de propretés dans ses joues, montrant la pâleur de son teint. Il se leva du fauteuil et aida Hermione à se lever du sien.

**- Je vous remercie pour tout cela Mademoiselle. Pour votre courage. Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.**

**- Merci professeur… **

Elle ne se vit même pas faire le chemin, elle était dans un état second. Quand on posa la couette sur elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà dans un lit, sous le regard inquiet de Madame Pomfresh. Elle vit le directeur lui expliquait sommairement la situation. Et avant de sombrer dans un comas réparateur, Hermione eut un flash :

**- Des élèves… Des élèves m'ont vus… Remus… Loup-garou… Les maraudeurs… M'aider…**

Le directeur hocha la tête et posa sa main sur son front. Hermione s'abandonna. Les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Elle sombra.

* * *

><p>Hermione sentit la caresse du soleil sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était seule. Dans cette immense infirmerie. La jeune femme se redressa. Elle souleva la couette qui recouvrait son corps frêle et avisa la grande balafre qui barrait sa jambe. Elle était cicatrisée et il ne demeurait qu'une immense cicatrice que la magie ne pourrait jamais faire disparaître. Hermione ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse. C'était son souvenir. Son rappel. Le pique de rappel qui lui permettrait de toujours savoir pour quoi elle s'était battue. Ce qu'elle avait perdue. Ce pour quoi elle se bâtait encore aujourd'hui. Elle se leva et, en sous-vêtement, s'examina sous toutes les coutures pour savoir quelles autres marques la guerre lui avait-elle laissées.<p>

Son corps, totalement propre, lui montra de nombreuses balafre qui défigurerait à jamais son corps. Sa cuisse, tout d'abord, mais aussi une cicatrice sur son flan droit, juste en dessous son sein. Mais la pire pour elle restait celle qui ornait son avant-bras gauche. Mudblood. Gravé à tout jamais sur sa peau. Pour toujours. D'autres, plus insignifiantes, parcouraient son corps. Elle essaya de les compter. Dix, vingt, trente, ... Elle se stoppa à 37. Trente-sept cicatrices. Elle se sentit soudain très abattu. Elle attrapa le peignoire qui se trouvait non loin du lit et s'en couvrit, puis elle essaya de faire un pas vers la carafe d'eau, mais la jeune fille sentit tout à coup la tête lui tourner et se rassit sur le lit, qui émit un grincement sinistre.

Ce fut sans doute le signal pour Madame Pomfresh, elle sortit de son bureau en hâte et se posta devant le lit de la jeune fille. Elle commença à l'examiner rapidement, tout en parlant :

**- Voilà trois jours que vous êtes inconsciente Mademoiselle, nous sommes le 14 octobre. Je vous ai rafistolé toutes ces coupures, et j'ai apposé un sort de cicatrisation rapide. Cela ne devrait plus être douloureux. Seulement, je dois vous informer que vous étiez en état de choc. Pas étonnent vu vos blessures... Vous risquez donc, sous le coup d'un souvenirs olfactif, de plonger en crise de panique.**

Hermione repensa à ses cours d'histoires de primaires. Les soldats rentrés du front qui se mettait à couvert au moindre bruit suspect, alors que c'était simplement leur femme qui faisait à manger ou autre. Risquait-elle, elle aussi, de devenir une de ses victimes de la guerre au moindre souvenir un petit peu trop présent ? Au moindre souvenir olfactif avait dit l'infirmière : son, odeur, goût, sensation, ... Cela faisait beaucoup de choses qu'elle devait craindre... La jeune femme soupira. Elle baissa la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris les recommandations de prudence de l'infirmière. Cette dernière, son examen terminé, retourna dans le bureau afin d'envoyer une missive au directeur pour la prévenir de son réveil.

**- Bonjour Miss, vous êtes vous remise de vos émotions ?**

Hermione sortit de la rêverie qu'elle avait en tête tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. Le directeur ? Que faisait-il là ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait seulement quelques secondes que l'infirmière était partie lui envoyer une missive. Apparemment pas. Elle sourit au vieil homme, tellement heureuse de le retrouver alors que pour elle il était mort.

**- Oui professeur. Enfin, pour ce qui est du physique oui, le mental reste assez... touché.**

**- Je m'en doute. Néanmoins, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous devrez rester ici une semaine de plus. Histoire de vous remettre de votre voyage... particulier.**

Ses yeux bleus étaient pétillants et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre ce regard amusé. Cependant, elle grimaça en demandant :

**- Je vais vraiment devoir rester aliter une semaine ?**

**- Et bien oui. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais envoyer nos prefêts-en-chef pour vous permettre de rattraper le retard du premier mois loupé.**

**- Très bien, merci professeur. Et quant à notre affaire ?**

**- J'ai réfléchi, durant les trois jours qui sont passés, à vos propos. Et j'ai convenu que seul nous devrons être au courant de votre rôle dans cette histoire. L'ordre de Phénix, que vous semblez bien connaître, exécutera les ordres que je lui donnerai, sans savoir que les informations que je détiens viennent de vous, et de mon moi futur. Comprenez vous ?**

**- Bien sûr. Je pense que c'est le mieux. Mais j'aurais aimé intégrer l'ordre.**

**- Cela sera possible dès votre sortie d'étude. J'ai su deviner que vous étiez à Gryffondor. Et j'ai aussi compris que vous aviez aidé le fils de Monsieur Potter dans sa quête. Vous êtes donc très bien informé sur comment contrer Tom, vous connaissez toute son histoire sur le bout des doigts. Je vais vous garder dans l'école pour que vous ne puissiez jamais être trop loin au cas où j'aurais besoin d'une information capitale dans l'une de nos missions. Nous avons donc sept Horcruxes à éliminer, le fils Potter n'étant pas né et Tom n'ayant donc, par conséquent, pas essayé de le tuer. Vous serez une source d'information capitale dans la destruction de ces sept entités. Et si j'ai bien compris votre propos d'hier, la seule dont vous ne connaissez ni la position, ni l'apparence, est ce fameux tableau pour lequel je vous ai envoyé auprès de moi.**

**- Oui.**

**- Très bien. Vous allez donc suivre la scolarité normale d'une élève de septième année, comme si vous étiez transférée d'Australie.**

**- Euh... Oui bien sûr, mais comment est-ce que je pourrais expliquer mon arrivée pleine de sang aux maraudeurs, Monsieur ?**

**- Vous ne devrez l'expliquer qu'à Remus, qui garde peu de souvenirs de ses transformations il me semble.**

**- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant et vous ne le serez que lorsque je serais en troisième année à Poudlard, mais les maraudeurs sont des animagis non déclarés afin d'aider Remus dans ses transformations. Il faut que vous continuiez de faire comme si vous ne le saviez pas, sauf que Black et Potter m'ont aidés le soir de mon arrivée et que cela doit faire trois jours qu'ils se demandent comment une jeune fille pleine de sang a pu arriver en pleine foret interdite, et en pleine nuit, dans une école protégée de tout intrusions.**

Dumbledor lui jeta un regard étrange.

**- C'est en effet un problème. Mais comme ils ne veulent pas déclarer qu'ils sont animagis, il ne devrait pas vous poser de questions sur cette étrange arrivée. Il se la poseront entre eux et enquêteront sûrement sur vous, mais je ne pense pas qu'il parvienne à découvrir l'exact vérité. C'est beaucoup trop gros.**

Hermione dut reconnaître que son professeur avait raison. La discussion se poursuivit sur des sujets plus banals, tel que la manière dont elle aurait ses fournitures scolaires et ses livres, sa répartition -à Gryffondor évidemment- ainsi que la mise au point de son passé en Australie. Puis le professeur fut exclut de l'infirmerie par une Madame Pomfresh attentive à la santé de son unique patiente du moment.

Hermione passa le reste de la journée dans ses pensées. Elle avait mené la première partie de sa mission à bien, mais il lui fallait encore détruire les Horcruxes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse, c'était devenu obsessionnelle pour la jeune femme. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse. Hermione se plut à imaginer la vie de ses camarades sans la guerre. Harry grandirait avec ses parents. Les Weasley auraient peut-être une vie meilleure, tout en restant les mêmes elle en était sûre. Harry et Ron serait meilleurs amis, forcément. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir la chose autrement. Mais... Jamais ils ne formeraient le trio d'or tous les trois, vu qu'elle ne serait plus auprès d'eux. Qui allait les réconcilier en cas de disputes stupides ? Elle soupira... Elle allait les voir naître, grandir, loin d'eux, tandis qu'ils seraient ensemble et qu'elle serait seule...

Et ses parents ? Hermione imagina qu'ils auraient bien un enfant, mais que ce ne serait pas elle vu qu'elle allait modifier le passé. Peut-être aurait-il un garçon. Pourrait-elle le considérer comme son petit frère ? Non... Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais de toute façon.

Elle soupira longuement, abattue. La guerre avait ruiné sa vie, détruit son avenir et saccagée son jeune corps et son esprit. Comment réussir à se relever de cette épreuve ? Certes la mission qu'on lui avait confiée lui donnait une raison de se battre. Mais une fois cette mission menée à bien, que ferait-elle ? Pourrait-elle commencer une vie, ici, à cette époque ? Elle en doutait. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Tout le clamait. Les coupe de cheveux vieillottes, la radio qui passait des musiques qui lui semblaient beaucoup trop vieilles, même le journal de sa table de nuit qui parlait d'une nouvelle constitution que l'URSS aurait adopté. L'URSS.

Sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle pleura en silence dans cette infirmerie qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Elle était venue voir Harry de nombreuses fois dans cet endroit, elle y avait passé du temps pétrifié en deuxième année, elle y avait remonté le temps en troisième année pour sauver Sirius Black avec Harry. En quatrième année, elle était venue ici paniquer le jour de ses premières règles, en cinquième année, après un entraînement un peu trop vigoureux de l'AD, elle était venue chercher une potion pour les brûlures et Harry, Ron et elle avaient eu un fou rire à propos d'une broutille sans importances. En sixième année, elle était venue chercher plusieurs fois des potions de sommeil, pour calmer les cauchemars qui la tiraillaient à cause du stress et de la guerre sous-jacente, mais aussi à cause de la mort de Sirius. Elle se rendit compte, qu'au fil des années, ses visites à l'infirmerie avait des raisons de moins en moins joyeuses, et à chaque fois à cause de Voldemort. Elle se devait de l'arrêter, pour eux, pour elle, pour tous.

Elle s'essuya lentement les yeux et se leva. Le peignoire qu'elle avait enfilé plus tôt ne lui tenait pas assez chaud, elle frissonna. Hermione s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et contempla le soleil qui se couchait derrière le lac noir. Simple vision universel malgré le temps. Vision rassurante et habituelle. Elle sourit et une unique et dernière larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ne l'essuya pas. Car cette larme symbolisait beaucoup trop de choses : souvenirs, amour, amitié, famille, combat et victoire. Elle allait y arriver.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Hermione ouvrit les yeux très tôt. Elle trouva au pied de son lit une valise, ainsi qu'un sac de cour et une pile de livre. Dumbledor était allé faire ses achats, où il avait tout du moins envoyé quelqu'un le faire. Elle ouvrit la valise et fut surprise d'y trouver bien plus que des uniformes. Elle y trouva de quoi s'habiller pour plusieurs jours en moldus. Des jeans simples, des pantalons sobres, des gilets et des pull, quelques t-shirt banals et deux pyjamas : un chaud et un plus léger. Le tout dans des couleurs sobres et neutres : beiges, marrons, bleu ciel, bordeaux et noir. Parfait. Il avait aussi une trousse de toilette contenant un nécessaire simple : brosse à cheveux et à dents, dentifrice, shampoing et gel douche. Pas de maquillage. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé cela de toute manière. Elle rougit quand elle vit, dans un coin de la valise, que le tout était accompagné de sous-vêtement en coton simple, et elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas Dumbledor qui ai était lui acheter ces culottes et ces soutiens-gorge.<p>

Le sac de cour contenait le nécessaire à ses études : encre, parchemins, crayons mines, gommes, etc... Et les livres étaient ceux du programme. Elle se saisit du nécessaire de toilette, d'une culotte, d'un soutien-gorge, d'un pantalon beige et d'un pull noir puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau de l'infirmerie. Elle laissa l'eau longtemps couler sur son corps et s'habilla ensuite rapidement pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle se brossa les cheveux et les attacha en un chignon rapide et négligé pour finir par se brosser les dents énergiquement. Elle retourna dans la salle principale et fut surprise d'y trouver une fille assise près de son lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. L'analyse fut rapide pour Hermione. Rousse, Gryffondor, à peu près son âge, préfète-en-chef. Lily Evans, future Potter. La mère de son meilleur ami. Elle resta bloquée quelques instants avant de se ressaisir et de toussoter pour signaler sa présence. Lily tourna la tête vers elle et afficha un grand sourire.

**- Bonjour, tu dois être Hermione, je suis Lily, préfète de ta maison, et préfète en chef. Je suis venue à la demande du professeur Dumbledore pour te communiquer les cours, ainsi que ton emploi du temps et tout un tas d'autres informations qui vont certainement t'assommer de si bon matin.**

Elle émit un petit rire jovial qui fit sourire Hermione. Néanmoins, elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de faire une gaffe. Elle venait d'être transpercé par les yeux verts de la jeune rousse. Harry. La gorge serrée elle s'avança vers le lit et s'y assit. Elle tira nerveusement sur ses manches qu'elle avait laissé relever pour cacher ses cicatrices et surtout celle de son bras gauche avant de dire d'une voix basse :

**- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.**

Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler beaucoup, Lily était un vrai moulin à parole. Hermione n'eut qu'à ponctuer la conversation de "Hum", "Ah", "Oui" et "Non". La rouquine lui donna son emploi du temps ainsi qu'un résumé des cours du mois de septembre et du début du mois d'octobre qu'Hermione avait loupé. Puis elle lui expliqua les règles que la jeune brune connaissait déjà, pour finir par lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Lorsqu'elle eut passé la porte, Hermione poussa un soupir profond. Elle n'aurait plus en face d'elle ces yeux verts profonds qui la regarderaient d'un air tellement joyeux, semblable au regard de son meilleur ami dans leurs moments de complicités.

* * *

><p>La semaine de rétablissement d'Hermione passa à ce rythme. Elle mangeait seule, quand elle avait faim, ce qui était plutôt rare. Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit que la perte d'appétit était le résultat du choc qu'elle avait reçu et que cet appétit reviendrait lentement de lui-même. Le soir, vers 17 heures, Lily passait lui amener ses cours. Hermione apprit à apprécier la joie de vivre de la jeune femme, même si ses yeux la mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup durant ces visites, se contentant de phrases monosyllabiques. Cela semblait convenir à Lily, autant qu'à elle. Parfait. La journée, elle révisait tranquillement ce qu'elle avait loupé et les cours de la veille amenés par Lily la veille au soir.<p>

Elle n'avait pas revu Dumbledor depuis le premier jour et elle supposa qu'il était en train de s'organiser avec l'Ordre et qu'il la ferait quérir lorsque la nécessité se ferait sentir. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, même si elle y pensait au minimum les trois quarts de sa journée.

Finalement, Hermione fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie et elle prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor d'un air timide. Elle se souvenait, une semaine auparavant, avoir traversé ces mêmes couloirs en courant pour aller récupérer sa précieuse lettre. Elle avait mal au ventre. Elle avait peur. Peur de reprendre cette vie trop tranquille après autant de temps en cavale pour échapper à un Lord machiavélique et magnanime. L'infirmerie était une salle neutre, qui ne la mettait pas vraiment en situation de vie en collectivité, hormis les visites journalières de Lily. La salle de Gryffondor allait être autre chose. Elle avait beaucoup plus de souvenirs là-bas, beaucoup trop, et s'y rendre la rendait vraiment nerveuse. Elle marcha de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à parvenir devant ce portrait qu'elle connaissait tant.

**- Sorbet fraise.**

Le portrait s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Hermione, prenant son courage à deux pattes de dragon, franchit l'ouverture.


	4. Chapitre 2, de la meringue et une bague

_**- Sorbet fraise.**_

_Le portrait s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Hermione, prenant son courage à deux pattes de dragon, franchit l'ouverture._

La salle était emplie d'une ambiance tamisée et chaleureuse en cette fin d'après midi d'octobre. Elle était comme dans son souvenir. Les meubles étaient aux mêmes endroits, la cheminée brûlait du même feu rassurant, les fenêtres offraient la même vue familière. Hermione remarqua néanmoins quelques indices qui trahissaient l'époque à laquelle elle se trouvait. Une musique d'un autre temps passait en fond sonore sur la radio sorcière installée dans un coin. Les jupes des uniformes des filles étaient beaucoup plus longues qu'à son époque et arrivait en dessous des genoux. Les coupes de cheveux étaient aussi assez vieillottes pour elle. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle arrange sa coiffure qui devaient leur paraître bizarre. En effet, ses longues boucles brunes lui tombaient au milieu du dos, et l'époque était plutôt aux brushings impeccables et aux chignons tirés. Elle avisa une fille qui était coiffée comme dans Grease, le fameux film qui faisait carton chez les moldus de son époque. Mais _Grease_, c'était les années 70 non ? Bien, elle aurait au moins un repère sur comment parler, se coiffer, s'habiller et se maquiller grâce à ce film... On s'adapte comme on peut non ?

Son arrivée dans la pièce était plutôt passée inaperçue. "Plutôt" car la plupart des élèves lui avaient jeté un regard et était ensuite retournés à leurs occupations. Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se trouvaient dans la pièce. Et ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Elle essaya de les ignorer en faisant comme si elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle allait se diriger vers son dortoir quand une tornade rousse se jeta sur elle. Elle pensa à Ginny, par habitude... Et non... Il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que la tornade rousse de cette époque était Lily Evans et non pas sa chère Ginny. La rousse la serra dans ses bras et dit d'une voix enjouée :

**- Ils t'ont enfin laissés sortir ! Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Je vais te présenter un petit peu de monde, pour t'intégrer. Le professeur Dumbledor t'a présenté ce matin au petit déjeuner, et les élèves ont eu la journée pour se faire à l'idée qu'une nouvelle allait arriver, mais bon, je voudrais que tu dépasses le stade de "nouvelle" pour passer à celui de "camarade". Tu sais, il serait bien que tu...**

Bla, bla, bla. Hermione lui souriait en écoutant que d'une oreille les déblatérassions sans fin de la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la pièce. La dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, ce mur était détruit, ce canapé était détruit, celui-ci était retourné dans ce coin, et les dortoirs étaient aussi dans un état lamentable... La guerre. Les souvenirs lui revinrent lentement en mémoire. La sensation dans son ventre ce jour-là, cette peur, cette appréhension, qui lui avait saisi les tripes et lui avait retourné la tête. Elle repensa à la main du mangemort dans l'herbe, coupée par son sortilège, le sang, le sang partout. Le sang qui gisait de son moignon en un flot répugnant. Et ses amis, morts, tous morts, Harry, ... Elle hurla et sombra dans le néant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle était couchée sur le canapé de la salle commune et Lily était penchée au-dessus d'elle, les yeux inquiets. La salle commune semblait vide, en dehors de Lily et des maraudeurs qui étaient maintenant au complet. Super. Elle essaya de se redresser, et quand elle sentie qu'elle en était capable, elle s'assit sur le canapé. Elle vérifia que les manches de son chemisier couvraient bien toutes ses cicatrices et tourna la tête vers Lily :

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Et bien en réalité, j'espérais que tu aurais pu nous le dire.**

Hermione se souvint alors de sa crise. C'était donc de cela que l'infirmière voulait parler... Le moindre souvenirs pouvait lui causer ce genre de "trou". Elle se souvenait de la sensation d'angoisse qui avait empoigné son corps au complet... La guerre était une horreur qui laissait sûrement plus de blessures psychologiques que physiques. Elle avait seulement 18 ans et avait connus plus d'horreur que la plupart des gens de son âge dans sa vie. Qui pouvait dire qu'il avait fuit pendant un an en compagnie de deux de ses amis à la recherche de reliques d'un mage noir psychopathe et magnanime qui avait juré d'éradiquer les trois quarts de la population sorcière, mais aussi la totalité de la population moldue. Peu de gens, cela elle en était sûre. Et elle aurait aimé faire partie de ces gens. Car depuis qu'elle était dans cette époque, elle mangeait peu de peur de vomir au moindre souvenir, elle n'osait pas parler de peur de lâcher une bombe, elle ne pouvait pas regarder James ou Lily de peur de se mettre à pleurer au souvenir de Harry, mort, étendu sur le sol... Son coeur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Lily, voyant cela, se mit à paniquer et lui frotta le dos maladroitement tout en disant :

**- Je ne voulais pas te presser, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien !**

Hermione renifla bruyamment et inspira profondément pour calmer son angoisse. Les maraudeurs, un peu éloignés d'elle et de Lily, lui jetaient des regards étranges. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'elle ne leur aurait pas servie une excuse correct. Aussi, elle inspira un bon coup et lâcha, d'une petite voix tremblotante, la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête pour que plus personne ne lui pose plus jamais de questions :

**- Lily, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé avant que je n'arrive ici, et pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Mais il faut que tu me promettes que cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce.**

Elle vit les maraudeurs tendre l'oreille au loin et elle baissa la voix assez bas pour faire croire à Lily qu'elle était la seule dans la confidence, en maintenant un niveau assez fort pour que Sirius, avec ses attributs d'animagis, puisse entendre la conversation.

**- En Australie, j'avais ma famille. Des parents qui m'aimaient, un frère, Harry, qui était exceptionnel, et des tas de cousins etc. On était une famille nombreuse et unie. Malheureusement, je suis une né-moldus. Et dans mon monde, il y a des gens que l'on appelle tueurs-en-série. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?**

**- Oui bien sûr, je suis moi aussi née-moldue.**

**- Bien. Et bien, un soir, cet homme est entré chez moi durant notre barbecue et a tué toute ma famille. Grâce à la magie j'ai pu m'échapper. J'ai contacté Dumbledor et il m'a proposé de venir à Poudlard. Il m'a envoyé un porte au loin, mais je n'ai pas pu le prendre correctement car le tueur m'a retrouvé. Il m'a attaqué et on s'est battu de manière moldue, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir au dernier moment, mais je me suis retrouvé dans la forêt. Un... animal m'a attaqué, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir correctement. Un cerf est arrivé et m'a emmené jusqu'au château. J'ai cru qu'il avait été ensorcelé par Dumbledor... Et donc, j'ai passée une semaine à l'infirmerie pour me remettre physiquement et mentalement. Malheureusement, sous le coup d'un souvenir olfactif trop fort, je risque à tout moment ce genre de crise d'angoisse.**

Lily avait sa main droite devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de compassion et de peine. Hermione s'en voulut de lui avoir menti, mais d'un certain côté elle avait seulement dissimulé la vérité. En incluant les maraudeurs au récit, comme ci elle n'avait rien à cacher. Parfait. Son récit ne comprenait aucune faille. Sauf ...

**- Et cet homme, qu'est-il devenu après que tu ne sois partie ? Ne va-t-il pas te chercher partout, de manière à terminer son "travail"?**

Zut de zut. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là. Mais soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit, une idée qui lui servirait d'alibi futur :

**- Si, il va me chercher, mais Dumbledor m'a dit qu'on allait le rechercher tous les deux afin de le retrouver et de permettre à la police moldue de l'attraper. Il m'a dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant dès qu'il aura des informations.**

**- Oh je vois. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta famille Hermione... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as toujours l'air si affligée... Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi...**

**- Merci Lily mais j'aimerais juste que tu gardes cette histoire pour toi et qu'on en parle plus...**

**- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Viens ma belle, je vais te montrer le dortoir.**

Hermione la remercia d'un sourire et se leva avec elle. Les maraudeurs, toujours dans leur coin, étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Mais Hermione était sûre et certaine qu'ils avaient tout entendus. Elle les voyait chuchoter de manière frénétique entre eux. Elle avait pris le soin, dans son histoire, de ne pas faire mention d'un loup-garou, afin de ne pas mettre le secret de Remus en danger. Elle passa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard, même si, une fois dans l'escalier, elle sentit quatre pairs d'yeux lui transpercer le dos. Bien. Son histoire lui fournissait une base de mensonge qu'elle ressortirait tout le reste de sa vie. Une vie basait sur un mensonge, était-elle une vraie vie ?

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il ne faisait pas encore jour. Parfait, elle allait avoir le temps de se préparer tranquillement. Elle sortit de son lit sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain commune. Elle resta longtemps, très longtemps sous l'eau chaude, frottant son corps avec un savon à l'amande que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait fait acheter. Elle se lava aussi les cheveux avec un shampoing au même parfum. Dumbledor aurait-il un faible pour l'amande ? Elle en tout cas adorait cette odeur ! Elle avait l'impression de sentir la frangipane, cette pâte goût amande que sa mère mettait dans la galette des rois.<p>

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle s'enroba dans une immense serviette couleur lila. Elle avait pris le soin d'amener ses habits dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir s'habiller sans montrer ses cicatrices aux autres élèves. Elle s'habilla donc de son uniforme scolaire et se posta devant le miroir pour donner à ses cheveux une coiffure de l'époque. Elle décida de les remonter en un chignon semblable à celui de Brigitte Bardot. Après tout, cela mettait ses boucles en valeurs, cela collait à l'époque et au moins elle ne serait pas gênée par ses mèches rebelles.

En observant ses camarades, Hermione avait compris que le maquillage des années 70 se centrait principalement sur les yeux. Aussi, elle se saisit d'un crayon de khôl et appliqua un trait épais sur sa paupière, avant de poser sur ses paupières des paquets épais de mascara. Puis, sur ses lèvres, elle passa un baume couleur crème qui leur apporta juste un petit peu plus de brillance. Puis elle se posa devant le miroir à pied et se retient de pouffer. Elle se trouvait ridiculement dans l'époque. Certes elle était le parfait prototype de la jeune fille des années 70, mais elle n'était pas elle. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Sa jupe, super longue par rapport à celle de son époque, lui descendait en bas des genoux et son chemisier lui couvrait les bras. De la dentelle sur le col et les manches lui donnait un air enfantin dont elle se serait bien passé. Mais en plus de cela, son chignon tout en bouclettes, ses grands yeux ronds maquillés et ses petites joues roses lui donnaient l'air enfantine. Tant pis. C'était la mode de l'époque et il allait falloir s'y faire. Elle allait attendre les années 90 avec beaucoup d'impatience. Au moins en ce qui concerne la mode. Parce qu'il faut avouer que les années 80 ce n'était pas trop cela non plus...

Elle retourna ensuite dans le dortoir et ses jeunes camarades se réveillaient seulement. Quand Lily la vit, elle afficha un grand sourire et la complimenta sur son apparence qu'elle trouvait "au top du top" selon ses dires. Hermione la remercia, confiante dans son "déguisement temporel". Elle lui fit un signe de main en lui disant qu'elle allait petit-déjeuner tranquillement en l'attendant. Puis elle descendit dans la salle commune pour voir qui d'autre était matinal. A son époque, elle y croisait toujours Neville, le matin et il discutait tranquillement tous les temps, et allait déjeuner en attendant Harry et Ron. En descendant, elle ne vit qu'une seule personne : Remus Lupin. Alors elle hésita : devait-elle aller lui parler ou l'éviter ? Elle décida de se comporter normalement et s'approcha de lui, avec un grand sourire de façade :

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione.**

Remus releva la tête vers elle et lui offrit un grand sourire.

**- Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Remus. Tu es drôlement matinale !**

**- Je crois en effet qu'ici on ne se lève pas très tôt. Lily émerge seulement que je suis déjà prête. Je comptais aller déjeuner.**

**- Oh je vois ! Tu veux peut-être que je t'accompagne, tu ne dois pas connaître le chemin... Il me semble que tu n'as encore pas été dans la grande salle je me trompe ?**

**- Euh non, non, je n'y ai encore jamais été. Mais ne te dérange pas pour moi, je vais trouver. Je voulais juste me présenter après l'épisode d'hier... Je crois que je me suis bien fait remarquer.**

**- Je pense que personne n'est en mesure de juger la vie d'une personne et ses réactions lorsqu'elle n'en connaît pas toutes les facettes.**

Hermione le regarda, étonnée. Elle comprit alors que jeune ou mûre, Remus Lupin restait fidèle à lui-même. Philosophe et gentil, prêt à donner pour aider. Hermione lui sourit donc et dit d'une voix douce :

**- Merci beaucoup. Je crois que finalement je veux bien de ton aide pour aller déjeuner !**

**- Et bien allons-y !**

Il se leva d'un bon et lui offrit son bras dans un éclat de rire. Lâchant prise pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Hermione rigola aussi et le saisit de Remus. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la grande salle, Remus lui offrant une visite guidée des lieux qu'Hermione connaissait déjà par coeur, mais qu'elle appréciait de redécouvrir au travers des yeux de son ancien -et à la fois futur- professeur. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle fut encore une fois frappées par la ressemblance du lieu avec celui qu'elle avait connu. Poudlard était-il à ce point hors du temps ?

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la table des Gryffondors et Remus s'installa à sa droite. Ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance conviviale et Hermione apprécia de retrouver une version plus jeune d'un homme qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié de son temps. Remus était comme elle, à part le fait que c'était un homme. Mais ils s'entendirent très très bien et purent avoir des discussions poussées sur leurs programmes de cours sans être gênés par les railleries de leurs camarades. Quand ils finissaient leurs tasses de chocolat chaud pour Remus et de thé pour Hermione, leurs camarades arrivèrent par petites vagues successives. Lily arriva avec Jane, une jeune sorcière de leur année qui était adorable et super sympathique. La jeune brune fut heureuse de réussir à nouer des liens aussi facilement avec ses camarades et de s'intégrer aussi facilement. Les autres maraudeurs arrivèrent et ils lui parlèrent tout à fait normalement, ce qui conforta Hermione quant à son mensonge de la veille.

La journée de cours passa lentement. Sortilèges, métamorphose, potions, ... Elle fut heureuse de retrouver cette routine de cours, de couloirs, et de devoirs à faire. Elle retrouvait une certaine sécurité dans son entourage et en fut soulagée. Elle n'en oublia néanmoins pas la traque qu'elle devait mener à bien à l'aide du directeur, et chaque soir, elle surveillait longtemps les fenêtres de la salle commune dans l'attente d'une missive qui lui serait destinée. Elle était toujours la dernière couchée et la première levée. Ses camarades avaient pris l'habitude de ses absences pensives, et de son regard mélancoliques quand les souvenirs lui revenaient en masse. Elle avait fini par s'habituer au physique de James et aux yeux de Lily et arrivait enfin à les regarder sans avoir envie de pleurer. Elle s'était aussi faite à son apparence et à son look seventies.

Une semaine après la reprise de ses cours, Hermione avait noué une amitié avec Lily et Jane, mais aussi avec Remus. Les trois autres maraudeurs la saluaient, lui parlaient, mais n'étaient pas forcément très proches d'elle. Elle avait entendu une conversation entre les quatre compères ou Peter demandait à Remus s'il parlait à la jeune femme parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir faillit la tuer. Elle avait ri sous cape, sans pouvoir se retenir, devant le ridicule de cette question. Remus avait néanmoins rougit et avait dit qu'il s'était montré gentil avec elle au début pour cela, mais qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier car elle était "une jolie jeune femme cultivée et très gentille".

Malgré ces amitiés naissantes qui lui permettaient de retrouver une routine de vie réconfortante, Hermione était arrivée depuis deux semaines et n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Dumbledor. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter car elle lui avait déjà donné les astuces pour trouver de nombreux Horcruxes, mais elle aurait préféré être au courant de cette longue traque que le directeur menait sans elle. Le lendemain, c'était Halloween et Hermione avait été mise au courant, quelques jours plus tôt, du bal qui était organisé pour l'occasion. Tous les autres élèvent avaient déjà acheté leurs costumes depuis longtemps et la jeune femme avait alors décidé de ne pas se rendre à ce bal. Elle n'était de toute manière pas d'humeur à faire la fête, alors que deux semaines en arrière elle était encore en guerre. Parfois ses amis ne comprenaient pas ses moments de morosités, sauf Lily à qui elle avait racontée son mensonge et les maraudeurs, même s'ils n'étaient pas censés être au courant.

Le soir, en rentrant dans sa salle commune, Hermione se sentit quelques peu isolée des discussions. Nous étions vendredi soir et tout le monde parlait du bal du lendemain soir. Elle avisa Jane, dans un coin, qui feuilletait un de leurs manuels de cour et elle s'approcha d'elle, se sentant plus à l'aise sur ce terrain.

**- Hey Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je recherche une maudite formule pour me boucler ces maudits cheveux pour demain soir.**

Jane avait en effet de longs cheveux noirs, lisse au possible. Cela lui allait très bien, surtout que la plupart du temps, elle les relevait en une queue de cheval haute qui lui donnait un air sévère qui jurait avec ses yeux bleus enfantins. Mais Hermione aurait tout donné pour avoir des cheveux comme les siens au lieu de sa masse brune informe qu'elle s'acharnait à relever dans ce chignon savant tous les jours. Aussi lorsque Jane lui évoqua ses problèmes de coiffure, Hermione lui dit :

**- Tu sais, moi demain je n'y vais pas, alors je pourrais vous aider à vous préparer Lily et toi.**

**- C'est vrai ? Oh Hermione tu es un amour, tu me sauves la vie ! Merci beaucoup !**

**- De rien ma belle !**

La jeune femme décida de rester dans le petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre, qui était presque devenu son fauteuil attitré. Tous les soirs, elle se mettait dans ce fauteuil et scrutait le ciel dans l'attente d'un message du directeur. Aussi elle fit comme tous les soirs, et se pelotonna dans le pull trop large aux couleurs de sa maison que Remus lui avait prêté un soir où elle avait froid. Et elle fixa le ciel noir et les étoiles. Elle distingua au bout d'un certain moment une forme s'approcher. Serait-ce... La chouette arriva à la fenêtre et Hermione l'ouvrit avec précipitation. L'heure était tardive et il ne restait dans la salle de James et Sirius qui faisait une bataille explosive, un peu plus loin, sans faire attention à elle. La chouette déposa un gros paquets sur ses genoux et fit demi-tour. Hermione, les mains fébriles, ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait un tas de tissus, et juste au-dessus, une missive du directeur. Elle la déplia, le coeur battant.

_Ma chère demoiselle,_

_J'ai oublié, le jour de votre arrivée, de vous donner ce costume que j'avais fait choisir pour vous. J'espère vous voir demain au bal dans votre plus bel appareil pour me montrer votre nouvelle joie de vivre. J'avais trouvé une bague que je pensais vous donner avec, mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je l'ai détruite sans y prendre gare avec l'épée qui traînait dans un vieux chapeau de mon bureau. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez le collier que je vous ai joint à cette robe en remplacement de cette bague dont vous m'aviez parlé._

_Cordialement, A. D._

Hermione sentit les larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du directeur depuis son arrivée. Il était en train de chercher cette fameuse bague et de la détruire. Moins un Horcruxe. Plus que six. Elle sentit les larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. Sa mission commençait enfin à se dérouler tel qu'elle le pensait. Elle ne put retenir les sanglots et envoya mille remerciements à son directeur par la pensée. Hermione avait juste oubliée la présence de ces deux camarades qui la regardaient avec effarement. James se leva et s'approcha d'elle avec précaution.

**- Hermione, tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, oh oui ! Si tu savais comme je vais bien à cet instant précis !**

James lui jeta un regard inquiet et se tourna vers Sirius pour lui demander de l'aide. Sirius lui demanda :

**- Tu veux peut-être en parler ?**

**- Il n'y a plus rien à dire, c'est fini. Enfin, c'est le début de la fin. Et c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle.**

Les deux garçons n'insistèrent pas et Hermione leur en fut reconnaissante. Elle était tellement joyeuse qu'elle ne mesurait plus vraiment ses propos. James pointa alors du doigt le tas de tissu et demanda :

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Je .. Je sais pas. Un costume pour demain je crois.**

Elle déplia le petit tas et découvrit une longue robe en soie rose pâle, accompagnée d'une petite paire de sandale et d'un magnifique collier de perle. Elle sourit devant la beauté du tissu, mais se tourna vers ses deux camarades en leur demandant :

**- C'est juste une robe, et pas un costume, non ?**

**- Tu peux te déguiser en meringue !**

Sirius, fière de sa blague, afficha un immense sourire et Hermione pouffa. Elle dit :

**- Je préfère considéré cela comme un costume de Jacqueline Kennedy, vous savez "la dame en rose".**

**- Pour moi Hermione, tu seras juste une meringue.**

**- Imbécile !**

Ils rirent tous les trois et se quittèrent pour aller dormir. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Hermione effectua une nuit complète sans faire aucun cauchemars. Parce que pour elle, le cauchemar commençait enfin à prendre fin.

Le lendemain, Hermione raconta à ses deux amies que le directeur lui avait fourni un costume et les deux filles avancèrent le costume de meringue malgré le fait qu'Hermione continue de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un costume de Jackie Kennedy. Aussi, les filles restèrent toutes les trois toute la journée. Passant de la chambre à la salle de bain pour se faire des masques, mettre des bigoudis à Jane, etc... Elles étaient les trois seules filles de leur année et pouvait profiter de cette journée à fond. Hermione, peu habituée à ce genre de journée, fut perturbée quand Lily annonça le début de cette "journée de préparation aux futurs canons".

Hermione passa donc la journée à se préparer avec ses amies. Corps, visages, cheveux, ongles, peau, ... Elle passa tout entre les mains expertes de ses amies. Et au final, à 18 heures, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois devant le miroir à pied, soufflées. Lily avait joué sur le principe de ses cheveux et s'était déguisé en citrouille. Elle avait une robe orange vif, bouffante à la mode des années 70, et un serre-tête vert comme ses yeux. Elle était maquillée comme à son habitude, bien que ce soit un peu plus poussé en intensité. A ses pieds se trouvait une petite paire de ballerines de la même couleur que le serre-tête. Se cheveux étaient totalement bouclés, et remontait par Hermione dans un chignon très contemporain pour l'époque. Jane, quant à elle, était déguisée en fée bleue. Elle avait une longue robe bleue, longiligne, en mousseline. Ses bras étaient nus et elle portait une paire d'escarpin peu haut de couleur bleu nuit. Elle avait bouclés elle aussi ses cheveux mais les avait laissés lâchés. Elle avait cependant parsemé ses boucles de petites perles bleues et avaient maquillé ses yeux à la manière d'un chat. Elle était la plus splendide des trois, comme d'habitude. C'était sûrement une des plus jolie fille de l'école, elle en était sûre. Hermione quant à elle portait sa robe rose pâle de manière très simple. C'était une robe de la forme dites "portefeuille" et elle lui tombait à mi-mollet. A ses pieds se trouvait une paire d'escarpins assez hauts de couleur rose pâle. Elle avait passé autour de son cou le collier de perles que le directeur lui avait donné. Elle avait pour une fois laissée ses cheveux détachés mais les avaient lissés dans un brushing classique. Elle s'était maquillée avec plus d'exagérations, mettant du fard à paupière rose sur ses paupières, un épais très de khôl et passant du rouge à lèvre corail sur ses lèvres. Elle se trouvait très jolie, certes, mais avait l'impression d'aller jouer un rôle dans un vieux film en noir et blanc.

Elles prirent néanmoins toutes les trois la direction de la salle commune pour ensuite se rendre dans la grande salle. Elles descendirent tranquillement les escaliers et arrivèrent seules dans la salle commune. Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore descendus. Elles n'osèrent pas s'asseoir de peur de froisser leur tenus. Hermione, perché sur ses échasses, faisait la même taille que ses amies. Lily était-elle si grande que cela ? Elle était tout à cette préoccupation quand les garçons descendirent dans leurs costumes.


	5. Chapitre 3, des citrouilles et du rhum

**Désolés du retard que j'ai pris, mais avec le retour à la fac, j'ai étais totalement subookée. Je vais essayer de mieux m'organiser. En attendant, j'ai passé les trois chapitres précédents sous bonpatron pour corriger mon horrible orthographe. Celui-ci y était passé, mais j'ai modifié et étoffé pas mal de passage alors ... **

**Bref, j'espère que cela va vous plaire, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et me laisse des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D !**

**Je vous embrasse ! ****Chily-Plumette**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione, perchée sur ses échasses, faisait la même taille que ses amies. Lily était-elle si grande que cela ? Elle était tout à cette préoccupation quand les garçons descendirent dans leurs costumes.<em>

La jeune fille les regarda d'un air surpris. Ils s'étaient déguisés en mousquetaires tous les 4. Masques, chapeaux et perruques au rendez-vous. Aussi, bien que Peter soit reconnaissable du fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus petit et rond que ses amis, les trois autres garçons étaient difficilement reconnaissables. Hermione remarqua qu'ils avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à porter des lentilles vertes tous les quatre. Les sales petits mollusques… Malheureusement pour eux, dès qu'ils ouvrirent la bouche, Hermione les différencia. Enfin, elle reconnut au moins Sirius, qui afficha un rictus amical et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

**- Oh, mais quelle jolie meringue que voilà. **

Hermione soupira et ignora le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos. Se faisant, elle remarque que les manches de sa robe ne cessaient de remonter le long de ses avant-bras. La panique s'empara d'elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle dissimule la cicatrice que lui avait infligé Bellatrix Lestrange… Il lui fallait un châle ou quelque chose… Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien. Tandis que ses amis sortaient de la salle d'un air joyeux, elle se joignit à eux tout en tirant nerveusement sur ses manches. Lily lui prit la main, en fronçant les sourcils :

**- Arrête Hermione, tu vas finir par l'abîmer ! **

La jeune femme lui sourit en s'excusant. Mais dès que la rousse retourna la tête, elle reprit son air inquiet. Cette cicatrice était une des choses qui la rattachait à son époque. Elle avait beau ressemblait à une poupée des années 70, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était née en septembre 1979. Elle n'était même pas née ! Remus arriva à côté d'elle et lui prit le bras, comme à son habitude.

**- J'aime beaucoup ta référence à Jackie Kennedy. **

Hermione tourna un regard surpris vers lui. Mais elle se souvenait que le Remus-du-futur, sang-mêlé, lui avait un jour expliqué que durant sa petite enfance trop solitaire il avait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup lu. Peut-être avait-il été jusqu'à se documenter sur l'histoire moldue ? En tout cas, elle lui offrit un grand sourire et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

**- Merci Remus ! Toi au moins tu as compris que je n'étais pas une meringue. **

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'oeil, remontant quelques peu son moral. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cet époque, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à être la même jeune femme qu'avant. Elle se plongeait certes dans les études, comme à son habitude, mais elle ne le faisait plus avec le même enthousiasme ou la même bonne humeur. Étudier n'était plus un plaisir, mais une chose rassurante qui faisait passer le temps. Elle avait toujours des très bonnes notes, mais elle ne participait plus en classe. Elle se plaçait au fond de la salle, se faisait toute petite, et prenait le cours d'une oreille distraite. En dehors des cours, elle ne mangeait presque plus, juste ce qui fallait pour ne pas tomber malade. Elle qui avait toujours adoré les croissants n'arrivait pas à en manger. Elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier l'opulence des repas après une année de frugalité aux côtés d'Harry et Ron. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de manger comme cela, alors qu'eux étaient morts, ou presque, sur un champ de bataille ? A quand remontait le dernier gros repas qu'elle avait fait à son époque ? Le mariage de Bill et Fleur, qui ne s'était pas forcément fini de la plus belle manière qui soit. Quant à son sommeil, elle dormait très mal du fait des cauchemars horribles qu'elle faisait. La guerre, Voldemort, la bataille finale, les horreurs, toujours plus nombreuses, Bellatrix, et toutes ces cicatrices qui parcouraient son pauvre petit corps. Oui, Hermione avait du mal à remonter la pente. Elle avait du mal à se remettre de la guerre. Elle faisait partie des fantômes d'après guerre. Ces gens qui n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, effacés, renfermés… Car, pire que tout, elle ne parlait plus. Elle était devenue _fade_. Insipide. La petite fille discrète, timide et rêveuse sombre qui passait son temps dans ses pensées noires, loin de la joie de tout ses camardes. La petite fille qui nous fait pitié et non énerve à la fois, parce qu'elle est tellement vide que cela nous révolte. Hermione était devenue de ceux-là. Ne vivant que pour une quête qui lui occupait tellement l'esprit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir la grande chance que Dumbledor lui avait offerte avec cette nouvelle vie.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle avait une chance incroyable. Une chance de tout reprendre à zéro. Une chance de finir Poudlard, d'avoir ses APSIC, de faire des études supérieures, et d'avoir une vie, tout simplement. Une chance de trouver quelqu'un, de se marier, et d'être heureuse. Une chance de vivre la vie qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir de son temps. Non… Hermione ne peut pas penser à tout cela car Hermione pense beaucoup trop à son ancienne vie, à ses horreurs et à sa mission. Son esprit est totalement obnubilé par son sombre passé, et sa volonté de détruire Voldemort. Elle y pense tellement qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que cela a déjà commencé. La bague est détruite. Sa mission est en bonne voie. Mais elle aimerait tellement y prendre part… Cependant, elle ne peut pas sans élever les doutes. Elle doit attendre la fin de ses études. Ça, elle l'a compris quand Dumbledor à détruit la bague sans elle. Elle aurait aimé être là. Vraiment. Mais elle n'a pas pu… Alors Hermione replongea encore plus profondément dans sa mélancolie.

Les sept amis arrivent finalement devant la Grande Salle, décorée de manière splendide pour l'occasion. La salle était remplie de citrouilles de toutes tailles, taillées de toutes les façons possibles : de la plus drôle à la plus effrayante. Elles étaient posées dans des coins, à côtés de bougies dégoulinantes de cire. Mais il y en avait aussi qui flottait dans l'air, à bon hauteur, à la manière de fantômes-citrouilles. En plus des citrouilles, il y avait quelques nuages de chauve-souris qui voletaient dans la salle. Rajouté à cela, le faux-plafond affiche un orage qui ne présage rien de bon. Hermione parcourut la salle du regard. La décoration était vraiment réussis. Elle se souvint alors de sa première année à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas vu la décoration de la salle, parce qu'elle était enfermée dans les toilettes. Un troll dans les cachots… Ce jour avait été le début de sa grande amitié avec Ron et Harry. Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie !

La jeune demoiselle parcourut les élèves du regard. On trouve des momies, des vampires, des zombies, des chats, des princesses, des fées, des super-héros, et Hermione aperçut même quelqu'un déguisé en lion, avec une crinière et tout ce qui s'en suit. Elle sourit distraitement en se rappelant de Luna, lors des matchs de Gryffondor, avec son gigantesque chapeau de Lion qui rugissait à chaque but de l'équipe rouge et or ! Mais son sourire laissa place à un soupir quand elle se rendit compte que tout, dans cette soirée, lui rappelait une fois de plus la vie qu'elle avait perdu… C'était vraiment dur de faire face, mais il allait falloir s'y faire …

Elle finit par avancer lentement dans la salle, regardant distraitement autour d'elle. Les tables étaient toutes au fond de la salle, avec le buffet de boissons et d'amuses-bouches, tandis que sur l'estrade des professeur se trouvait la sono, et entre les deux, une immense piste de danse. Les tables allaient de la table de deux à la table de 20 personnes, et étaient réparties sans apparentes couleurs de maisons. Hermione décida finalement par se diriger vers le buffet et elle se servit une coupe d'un liquide à l'aspect sanglant. Elle renifla le verre, curieuse. Elle avait l'habitude des excentricités du directeur et ne lui faisait pas forcement pleinement confiance au niveaux des goûts alimentaires. Elle trempa finalement ses lèvres dans le liquide, tout en étant toujours méfiante. Elle avala un petite gorgée, appréciant la chaleur de l'alcool descendant dans sa gorge. Du rhum. Et du jus de cerise. Délicieux. Elle reprit un gorgée du liquide. Depuis quand servaient-ils du rhum dans les bals d'école ? Certes, un sort avait été jeté pour que seul les majeures puissent prendre les boissons alcoolisé, limitant les premières années au jus de citrouille, mais tout de même… C'était vraiment une drôle d'époque !

Soudain, Hermione sursauta en voyant un oeil remonter à la surface de son cocktail. Elle se rendit compte que, un peu plus loin, Peter était en train de manger celui de son propre verre. Elle inspecta l'oeil de plus près. L'aspect n'était vraiment pas du tout ragoûtant… Pourtant, il semblerait que ce soit… Une friandise ? Elle l'attrapa entre son pouce et son index, et le renifla. Elle connaissait cette odeur mais n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce qui y était associé. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle l'approcha de ses lèvres corail et elle croqua, tout aussi méfiante… Il s'agissait en réalité d'un litchi ! Elle enfourna le reste de l'"oeil" dans sa bouche et lécha le bout de ses doigts. Les joues grossies par le litchi qu'elle avait du mal à mâcher, vu sa taille, et se tourna vers les maraudeurs. James et Sirius pouffèrent en la voyant manger d'une manière aussi sale. Elle avait oublié qu'à cette époque, les filles étaient censés avoir des manières de duchesse… Mais elle compris que ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les filles en voyant Lily enfourner un petit four à la saucisse de la même manière qu'elle ! Réussissant enfin à croquer son litchi, elle comprit qu'au centre se trouvait un dragibus noir, pour la pupille. Ingénieux… et délicieux !

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers les amuse-gueules et attrapa une poignée de chips qu'elle commença à grignoter. Elle finit par prendre une assiette et la garnie des différentes choses qui lui faisaient envie : tarte à la citrouille, potage de potiron, diverses friandise, petits fours, et un muffin au réglisse. Elle se dirigea vers le table que ses amis avaient choisis et s'assit, tout en mangeant distraitement. Tout, en mangeant, elle chercha ses amis des yeux. Lily était en train de danser une valse entraînante avec Remus, faisant virevolter sa robe de citrouille. Un peu plus loin, Peter, James et Jane se déhancher sans que cela n'ait aucun rapport avec la musique. Hermione pouffa malgré elle, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa cuillère de potage de potiron. Ils étaient tous tellement insouciant… Cela avait l'air tellement magique d'être insouciant… Sirius arriva à ses côtés et s'assit sur le chaise voisine. Enfin, le terme "s'affala" serait plus juste ! Il approcha une main de l'assiette d'Hermione pour prendre son muffin, mais la jeune fille, fronçant les sourcils, lui piqua la main avec sa fourchette. Sirius la retira de suite et la regarda, étonné :

**- Tu m'as fais mal !**

**- Je m'en fiche, bas les pattes !**

Sirius rigola, tout en massant sa main. Puis, voyant Hermione regarder la piste d'un air rêveur, il pensa qu'elle avait surement envie de danser. Alors il se leva et lui tandis la main dans une révérence exagérée.

**- Si Mademoiselle la meringue veux bien se donner la peine ?**

**- Imbécile. **

Il rigola d'un air léger et la tira vers la piste sans attendre sa réponse. La jeune femme lâcha sa fourchette, et le suivit, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, et n'ayant de toute façon jamais eus l'intention de refuser sa proposition. Il l'entraîna vers la piste pour la faire virevolter dans tous les sens possibles. Hermione tournait, tournait et tournait sous les pas de danses expert de Sirius, élevé comme un Sang-Pur et ayant donc reçu des cours de danse de salon. Malgré elle, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, Hermione éclata de rire. Un vrai éclat de rire. De ceux qui font chaud au coeur et qui sont communicatifs.

Peut-être était-ce le rhum, vu le nombre de verre qu'elle avait bu. Ou peut-être la danse ridicule du trio Jane, James et Peter. Ou peut-être encore le fait que Sirius la fasse tellement tourner qu'elle ne savait plus ou était le sol du plafond. Mais peu importe la raison, elle se laissa aller et évacua une toute petite part de son stress. C'était tellement bon ! Sirius l'attrapa par les cotes et la souleva en tournant, elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et rigola d'autant plus. Il finit par la reposer au sol et la chanson se termina. Alors Hermione enchaîna les danses et les partenaires, elle dansa avec James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Jane, et même une danse avec Peter. Au bout d'une bonne heure d'amusement, le directeur fit son apparition, et Hermione se jeta sur lui, le regard brillant d'alcool et d'excitation :

**- Vous avez réussi Monsieur, vous en avez trouvé un ! Vous avez bien fait attention à votre main, comme je vous l'avais demandé ? **

**- Bonsoir Miss, vous êtes ravissante dans cette tenue ! **

**- Merci. Alors, vous avez commencé d'autres recherches ? Sur lequel travaillez-vous maintenant ? Est-ce-que je pourrais venir avec vous cette fois-ci ? **

**- Miss, je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu ou le moment de parler de ceci,** dit le professeur, un sourire aux lèvres, **Il me semble que vous vous amusez bien ?**

**- Oh oui, cela fait tellement du bien de lâcher prise… **

**- Il le faut Miss, rien de bon n'arrive à nous lorsque l'on ne prend pas le temps d'apprécier ce que l'on a déjà. **

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, le professeur la salua, et se dirigea vers le buffet. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport entre le fait de profiter de sa soirée et sa mission. Le professeur avait toujours eus un don pour prononcer des phrases qui la faisait réfléchir pendant des jours sur leur véritable sens. Elle porta son verre de rhum à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de cocktail. Elle y penserait demain. Oui, elle y penserait demain.

James arriva alors pour l'attraper sur le bras afin de la faire danser avec lui. Hermione, n'ayant jamais eu aussi mal aux pieds de sa vie, décida de retirer ses talons qu'elle laissa traîner près de la table où ils avaient toutes leurs affaires. Puis, ayant perdu 8 bons centimètres de hauteur, elle suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la piste où un rock démarra. Et apparemment, le rock sorcier se dansait comme le rock moldu de la même époque : de manière acrobatique. James l'attrapa par les hanches, et, tout en dansant, lui demanda :

**- Tu sais danser le rock ? **

**- Euh… Non…**

**- Et bah, tu vas apprendre Ozzie ! **

Hermione sourit en entendant le surnom dont James l'affublait depuis quelques jours. Vu que la rumeur qu'elle était "australienne" s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre, le jeune Potter avait cherché un moyen de la surnommer, tout en rappelant à tous ses racines océanique. Alors, quand Lily lui avait dit que l'Australie était aussi nommé, par les moldus, le pays d'Oz, il s'était jeté sur l'occasion. Par le fait, elle était maintenant Ozzie, la petite australienne, nouvelle dans l'école.

Bien sûr, James n'avait pas jeté cette phrase dans le vide. Il allait _vraiment_ lui apprendre à danser cette danse de fou. Il commença à la faire tourner dans tous les sens, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre ses pieds au bon endroit, et écrasa plusieurs fois ceux de James. Elle ne savait jamais si elle devait tourner, sauter ou encore s'accroupir. Elle vit au loin deux Serdaigle danser un rock parfait, tandis que la fille était perchée sur des talons de plus de 10 centimètres. Mais comment, par les chausettes bleues de Merlon, pouvait-elle être aussi agile ? Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Lily qui dansait avec Peter un rock endiablé, ils se débrouillaient tous les deux très bien ! Elle vit aussi, à leurs côtés, Jane et Sirius danser un rock plus calme et plus timide : Jane ne semblait pas être plus douée qu'elle. Hermione rigola en pensant qu'au moins elle, elle avait l'excuse de l'époque à laquelle elle était née ! Son amie ne pouvait pas en dire autant !

Quand la musique finit par se couper sur un solo de batterie impressionnant, un slow démarra. James s'excuse auprès d'elle et se dirigea timidement vers Lily pour lui demander de danser avec lui. Hermione les regatda, attendrie. Elle attendait avec impatience le jour où Lily lui dirait qu'elle était enceinte d'un petit garçon. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Jane s'approcher de Remus, rouge comme une pivoine. Alors la jolie brune en pinçait pour le jeune Remus. Le jeune homme allait-il la rejeter comme il avait rejeter Tonks, au début de leur histoire ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler de Jane dans les histoires des maraudeurs ? Elle se poserait cette question demain. Oui, demain. Elle vit au loin Peter s'approcher d'une cinquième année pour lui proposer de danser, la jeune fille accepta en gloussant. Hermione chercha Sirius des yeux pour voir laquelle de ses admiratrices il allait faire danser. En effet, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme avec la même fille plus de trois jours de suite. Lily lui avait expliquée qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un trouble de la confiance au sexe féminin du à l'éducation stricte et sans amour que lui avait donner sa mère. Il rejeté donc ce complexe sur tous les membres du sexe opposé, ayant peur de trop s'y attacher. Lily voulait devenir psychomage. Et Hermione était sûre qu'elle serait excellente. Elle chercha donc le jeune homme du regard. Ou pouvait-il bien être ? Elle tourna sur elle même et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Il lui tendit la main, un sourcil interogateur. Hermione lui sourit, et accepta.

Ils commencèrent à évoluer sur la piste, en compagnie de leurs amis. Le jeune homme fredonnait en même temps que la chanson, comme s'il connaissait ce morceau. C'était sûrement le cas, cela devait être une de ces chansons à la mode, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils dansèrent en silence pendant les trois minutes que durèrent la chanson. Hermione chancelait légèrement, le rhum n'aidant pas forcément à avoir un bon équilibre. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que plus elle buvait, moins elle se sentait coupable de s'amuser alors que ses amis vivaient l'horreur à son époque. Alors elle avait bu. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop en fait, par rapport au peu qu'elle se permettait d'habitude. Quand la musique se termina et que Sirius arrêta de la faire danser, la tête lui tournait. Sirius ricana gentiment pour se moquer d'elle, puis lui proposa de l'accompagner prendre l'air.

Hermione accepta, et, après avoir proposé à leurs amis de venir, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. En chemin ils croisèrent quelques septième années qui fumaient dans le hall. Cela ne choqua pas plus que cela Hermione, à cette époque la cigarette était une mode. On ne savait pas encore les effets nocifs qu'elle pouvait entraîner sur le corps. Ou alors on le savait, mais le cancer n'était pas connu comme un fléau, contrairement à son époque.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc, elle fut surprise de voir Remus sortir un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en proposer une à ses amis. Sirius, Jane, James et Peter acceptèrent, seul Lily refusa. Hermione les regarda, choquée cette fois ci. Remus la regarda étonnée, et lui demanda :

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Vous **_**fumez **_**? **

**- Bah… Oui. Comme tout le monde quoi. Tu n'as jamaus fumé ? **

**- Et bien.. Non. Et je n'y tiens pas. Fait comme Lily plutôt, elle au moins elle se préserve !**

**- Non, en fait je suis asthmatique. Et ca me donne des difficultés respiratoires, du coup je ne fume que rarement. **

Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Elle décida finalement de mettre ça sur le compte de l'époque. Après tout le contexte socio-culturel n'était pas le même qu'à son époque, et à cette époque, la cigarette était un marqueur social important. Elle refusa tout de même de fumer lorsque James lui proposa de finir la sienne.

Par la suite, ils retournèrent dans la salle, Hermione allant mieux, et commençant à avoir froid pieds-nus dans l'herbe humide d'octobre. Ils dansèrent encore une petite heure, puis le directeur annonça la fin de la soirée. Hermione remonta les escaliers en compagnie de ses amis et embrassa les garçons, Lily et Jane, avant d'aller se jeter sur son lit, sans même se deshabiller, et de s'endormir comme un bébé.

* * *

><p><em>Pour répondre à <strong>Anc, <strong>non je ne confond pas ces époques. Je sais que les 70's sont les années hippies, pantalon larges et chemises à fleurs. ^^ Mais je pars du principe que dans une école de sorciers en "internat", les moeurs sont différentes que dans les colonies hippies. Les mentalités sont cool et détendus, mais pas forcément la direction. C'est un pensionnat "traditionnel". De plus la musique moldus et la musique sorcière ne sont pas forcément identique (et personnellement en soiré j'écoute de la musique des années 80, donc en 70 il devait écouter de la musique des années 50, non ? ^^). voilà, j'espère avoir réussis à t'aider un petit peu plus sur le point de vue que j'avais de cette époque. :)_


End file.
